All on the line (an ASFCanadian, TBNRWoofless fanfic)
by Indiana Bones
Summary: A new story about a hunger games with minecraft youtubers that all get chosen as tributes. Coincidence? I think not.
1. My life

**Double Trouble**

**Hello, I'm kinda new to this whole fanfic writing thing so I'm gonna give this my best shot. Reviews will be much appreciated. **

**(This is a BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, MrWoofless, TBNRFrags fanfic) not too much explicit content maybe just for people 14 and up.**

I'm just a normal boy out of a small broken down district (district 8) and over the past 76 hunger games my district has only won 12 and for many years after I turned 17 I was determined to bring home another victory for my district even if I had to volunteer for it. I was out hunting for my families meat shop and I was happy with my bow skills after I killed 2 deer and 4 rabbits. While I was hunting down a small bird I heard a loud screech and I thought, it must be for the reaping. I heard such a loud commotion as I was rushing through the lush forest with trees and flowers everywhere. I wasn't sure who was also going to go from my district but I really didn't care. I wasn't friends with anyone here, I only care for my family mainly to take care of my five year old brother who has been recently diagnosed with some lung disease (that has a really long and scientific name that I can't remember). The only cure is at the Capitol and the price is way beyond what my parents could make.

The year before my brother, Jack, went to the hunger games for the same reason but he was killed during deathmatch. I was watching the video... He was not where that boy shot that arrow. I stood watching the whole speech and I saw the giant fishbowl with all the names in it but that didn't matter for the boys. The girls bowl was slightly more empty. I guess not many girls met the age limit. When the oddly dressed girl picked a guys name she said the name Teddy Jackson. I sighed and knew when it was my time to step in. Teddy's family was all crowded around him hugging him and crying, I stopped looking for a second just in time to yell "I volunteer. I'll take Ted's place". I knew my family wasn't shocked because the same happened with Jack. My dad just nodded and said "this time buddy" and my mom said "Just be careful sweetie". All I could do was say "Ill do my best" but when I saw a hole being pushed through the crowd I couldn't help but to cry when my little brother, Hunter, came barreling through the crowd and when he jumped into my arms crying and screaming "you will come back right?!" he said "you have to!" I just whispered "of course I will I promise".

**Alright when we get back I'll read the reviews and might even take name suggestions for other tributes. I just wanna know if you guys like the story so far. I really appreciate feedback on this. It lets me know that you guys might want more.**


	2. Mitch's Life

**Mitch's District**

"Hey whats going on doods its Mitch or BajanCanadian here with another episode of minecraft hunger games" his family heard from the living room right outside of Mitch's bedroom door. "When will he stop playing that stupid game" his dad said to his mother "Whenever he wants to James he's just a boy." He is 18!" his dad exclaimed "he needs to spend more time with his brother! he's only 13" James sighed. District 1 was the richest of the twelve and the annual hunger games was approaching fast. Many expect them to win since they even have training academies for training. District 1 had already won 43 of the 76 hunger games and were looking for an even number this year. This district was really a contender for this year. As Mitch finished the Hunger games and won with no problem (he was the best hunger games player on minecraft) He walked out of his bedroom and sat to eat dinner. During the family dinner his parents wanted him to volunteer for the hunger games and Mitch yelled "No... Never! I don't wanna die I'm only good on Minecraft." His parents begged him to finally do something for his district.

I couldn't help but running out the front door with tears of hatred beginning to flow in my eyes as I ran into the forest past the broken barbed wire fence and didn't stop running until I reached the rivers separating districts. I sat on a rock and threw rocks into the river until I heard what I thought was the screech of a train. I knew if it was a train I would need to be there for the reaping. As I ran back into town, I saw that a tree had collapsed on top of my house and there was nothing left of the house. I cried and ran towards my mom who had luckily escaped the giant tree. "Mom what happened here?" I said in a panicked voice "The tree fell... your brother Connor is still in there!" she screamed. I rushed over to the collapsed house and quickly located my screaming and crying brother. "HELP ME" yelled the voice "MITCH HELP ME!" I finally reached my brother and he immediately said "If I don't make it Mitch..."he grimaced "Please make mom and dad happy... go and win the hunger games for mom, dad... me. As soon as the last word breathed from his mouth he slowly smiled as a single tear ran down his face and I knew he was gone. My face turned to stone and I just stood up as soon as the train for the reaping had arrived and walked over to the oddly dressed woman and said "I volunteer as tribute".

**Sorry about the sad sad ending to that chapter... Oh well in case you didn't know the first chapter was me and now we have Mitch in the tribute list and I will have a tribute list during this story... NOW onto the next POV/Chapter I'm gonna do Woofless (Rob) then TBNRFrags (Preston) then JeromeASF (Jerome). Remember reviews are appreciated ^_^**


	3. Rob's Life

**Woofless (Rob) POV**

I sat on a stump outside of my little home in district 5 watching all the other kids play soccer less then twenty feet away from me and I would ask if I could join but I know those kids. They would only say that there would be an uneven team. I'm used to it now I've never really had many friends but the ones I do have are the best. I just get tired of watching others have fun while I sit and watch so I go into my room and play Minecraft. I know that the hunger games are coming up and this has been upsetting to see people from my district leave but I know my time will be up soon. I don't wanna go to the hunger games, the closest thing to hunger games was when I play on minecraft with my friends. I was just in my small little house with my mom, I was playing minecraft and she was watching the news. I heard from the other room where my mom was and a news story had come from district 1 about a tree landing on some poor guys house and blah blah, but then I heard that a 13 year old boy had been crushed by the tree. I kinda dosed off at my computer keyboard and awoke to the screeching of a train halting in the station and I reluctantly trudged over to join the crowd. I thought to myself "I really hope I don't get picked I am just a youtuber after all" I just sighed and kept to myself, away from the group since my mom is just glued to the T.V. As the people from the Capitol were setting up the stage and all the lights for the reaping I glance over to the train where the other tributes are at and I couldn't be for sure but I may have seen a friend I play minecraft who goes by the alias of BajanCanadian. My mind may have just been playing tricks on me, "I really wanna play minecraft I thought". Our first female tribute from district 5 is... Susan Miller! I just chuckled and said to myself, "she will never make it out alive I mean she's only 15 she will be eaten alive". As I came back to reality just in time to hear Robert Woofless! My heart just dropped in my chest and I was struck with the realization that I, Robert Woofless will participate in the hunger games. It was almost a nightmare come true as I walk up to the stage with the same look as Susan had. The whole shindig was over and we were on the train to the next district and I sank into unconsciousness.

**Wow what a sad ending for Woofless... Hopefully Preston's will be better. (^_^) remember reviews are enjoyed and just ask and I will put your names in my story somewhere.**


	4. Preston's Life

**TBNRFrags (Preston's) POV**

I usually sit in my little apartment in district 7 where no one didn't know one another. I knew everybody in my apartment complex. Although the hunger games are approaching fast and I have never really been to a reaping, I just sit at home playing minecraft. I never really had any ties to where my family comes from but it never really bothers me. Today is the day of the reaping and I have just turned 18 and if all goes well I will never have to go to the hunger games ever. I'm used to just playing the hunger games on minecraft. Oh well might as well take a nap. (45 minutes later) I woke up to hearing someone say "WELCOME TO THE 77TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES". I jumped out of my couch and grabbed my jacket and my phone and rushed out the door. It took me less then 5 minutes to get to the stage but I'm sure I thought I heard the female tribute that goes by the name of Jessica Barton, she was a sweet girl I liked her once but she dated my best friend and broke his heart. When I finally joined the crowd and the woman said the male tribute is John Blacksmith I was really sad and I knew he would surly not make it since he has severe asthma. I knew I needed to help him, I knew his family would not let him go without a fight. I needed to step in, the guards were already going towards John and almost in unison my best friend and I yelled "I VOLUNTEER!" how are they gonna settle this I thought... "Oh would you look at this!" the lady with the pink hair exclaimed "two volunteers? How might we settle this?" She pulled out of her pocket of what looked to be a time machine but it was really a phone. She called someone from the Capitol and was on the phone for quite sometime now. When the woman got off the phone she had told both of us to go up on the stage. Her orders were to make us play... Rock, Paper, Scissors. I know right! rock paper scissors, crazy right!. But she said "ROCK... PAPER... SCISSORS NOW SHOW!" I chose rock and my best friend Ethan Rockwell inevitably chose paper and I just passed out... When I awoke I was on a train with the kids from the other district and I saw Mitch, the one and only BajanCanadian, and Robert AKA MrWoofless along with other kids I didn't know. I moved over to Mitch and Rob and sat next to them and on the way to the next district I just fell asleep next to an already sleeping Rob.


	5. Jerome's Life

**ASFJerome (Jerome's) POV**

It was a lovely day in district 12 just people trudging around from place to place looking for some meaning in their life. Not me I was a woodsman, I spent most of my time in the woods chopping down an area of trees for my girlfriend and I to live, I had used the spare wood from the trees to actually build the house. When my girlfriend Brittany told me that the Hunger games reaping was today I just shrugged and told her that I wouldn't go and that I needed to finish building the house but she said that it could be fun. She told me about a couple of people that had to play rock, paper, scissors after both of them volunteered at the same time. I just chuckled to her and finally told her that I would go after I finished the tree I was working on. When she left I had carved a desk out of the tree I was working on and plopped down my laptop and went to play one more game of Minecraft before I left. When the minecraft hunger games was over I had came out victorious and killed all the others. I closed my laptop and moseyed on over to the reaping with the others and found my girlfriend and we sat and watched through the boring speech of how the reaping would work and I was almost asleep when she said the first female tribute, Sarah McClain was mean and restless she looked as if she would have volunteered if it hadn't had been her. "Next up" the lady with the pink hair said, "our male tribute" Jerome ASF. All of a sudden I was wide awake and out of my chair I burst out of the crowd running toward my cabin I had been building with the guards right on my ass, I ran until I got my axe and threw it at one of the guards but he blocked it with one of the shields that they had. When I looked around for something to use as a weapon I found a rock but it was too late they already shot something at me that sent shock through my body and I had dropped to the ground unconscious. I thought to myself "I know I'm gonna die there I have no training with anything, I am going to die"

**JEROME FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! Oh well they should be friends I mean they are all youtubers and almost all of them deserve to win. Remember that if you review say a name you want in this story and I may just put it in. BTW most of this story will be from Gunner's AKA my POV.**


	6. The Train

**The Train Ride**

I sat on the train watching Mitch, Rob, Preston and Jerome chat while I looked out the window at the landscape zooming by. I had seen every landscape from district 1-12. I didn't really pay much attention to the other tributes that were chosen or volunteered I just knew that the four minecrafters that I watch on youtube were in the hunger games and that I would have to kill them. While I was staring at the never stopping landscape I thought I heard Mitch and the group talking about me and I couldn't help but wonder what they said so I walked over and said "I don't know what you want with but I am a fan but that doesn't mean that I won't do anything I can to win". "We were just wondering why you volunteered" Rob said "We didn't mean to offend you Gunner, the people who run this thing don't tell us why anyone volunteers". "I volunteered because my brother is five and has some type of lung cancer and winning the hunger games is the only way to get a cure before he dies". I said as I walked back to my seat by the window. Mitch yelled back "my brother was smashed by a tree that landed on the house and his dying wish was that I volunteer for him" Our chatting got others interested in listening but all I said is "Sorry" and turned to the window and returned to watching the seemingly endless terrain. A little after the conductor or whoever is in charge said that we were half way there. I was almost asleep and a boy with blonde hair who was kinda tall and he was really skinny so I guessed that he was from one of the last districts like 11 or something. He looked like he was 16 and he said that he wanted to know if he wanted to team with me, I told him that I didn't know and that I need to know who I can trust and who had skills that could be useful. He just said "I understand... my name is Jordan whats yours?", "Gunner" I said. When Jordan finally left Jerome walked up to me and said "hey Gunner I know you gotta do what you gotta do but you seem like a cool guy, and the other guys and I were wondering... do you wanna team with us?". I was shocked that he asked that after how I treated them earlier but I don't want to be bias just because they are somewhat famous so I said the same thing as I said to Jordan "I need to know who I can trust... and who even knows if your guy's minecraft skill can even compare to whats needed to win in real life." Jerome simply said "ok" and walked back to Mitch, Rob and Preston and told them what I said to him. Soon after Jerome and I talked the train came to a halt and I looked outside and saw the magnificent city with massive skyscrapers and very unique buildings with a lot of colors that I had not seen back in district 8. The train door opened and we all flooded off staring at the scenery in awe (other then the ones from the richer districts). We were quickly shown to the tribute buildings to meet with our trainers.


	7. Tribute List

**Tributes**

**District 1 Mitch Hughes Savanna Holt**

**District 2 Adam Russell Marissa Perry**

**District 3 Jake Richards Candace Meadows **

**District 4 Rick Smith Mille Flynn **

**District 5 Rob Woofless Susan Miller**

**District 6 Nick Hale Meranda Sioran **

**District 7 Preston Frags Jessica Barton**

**District 8 Gunner Henry Lindsey Fang **

**District 9 Blake Bates Madison Martin **

**District 10 Ryan Quinn Taylor Ness**

**District 11 Jordan Blackwood Tia Johnson **

**District 12 Jerome Reed Sarah McClain**


	8. Tribute Parade

**Tribute Parade **

I arrived at the Tribute Building late that night and I really wasn't in the mood to meet anyone else. I was walking towards my room when I was unexpectedly stopped by the one and only Michael Lincoln who had won the hunger games for our district a couple years ago. "Gunner!" he said, "Long time no see" he smiled. "Yeah" I muttered... Can I sleep now?" "Sleep?" he exclaimed, "Sleep is for the week" he joked "well I'm sleeping now... Goodnight" I said and walked into my room with a painting of someone riding what looked like griffin but oh well I'm too tired to do anything else. I plopped down into my king sized bed and looked out the window at the seemingly innocent city, but in reality in a couple of days I will have to kill people for my brother at home. I couldn't help but think about what ridiculous monkey suit they are going to force me into... I couldn't think anymore I let the darkness consume my mind. I woke up in a dream where I was back at my district with my family, my older brother was even there. My younger brother wasn't sick anymore and the hunger games didn't even exist. I wish that dream was true... But I let darkness sink in once more and this time I awoke into reality and I knew no matter what that dream wouldn't become a reality, My older brother was dead and my younger brother is dying. I awoke earlier then the alarm was set for so I just turned it off. I walked downstairs to a giant feast being prepared for breakfast. I saw Michael organizing the whole thing, I saw him take a piece of bacon off of the plate of assorted meat. I gazed in awe at the mass of chefs, waitresses, and waiters all working together for people who will die in a couple days. I sat down next to Michael and we talked about the train ride and if I made any friends or enemies, I told him about the minecrafters and about Jordan. I told him that I said I wanted to see their skills first and he agreed. Later Michael got up and headed to Lindsey's room and brought her out and asked her the same questions. She really didn't have much to say... She was cute though she had blue eyes and brown hair and she was thin. What am I saying!? I need to win this I don't need to think about relationships. After breakfast Michael got us together and asked us about the Tribute Parade and what we wanted to wear, I told him that it didn't matter because you weren't going to let us wear what we wanted. Michael didn't tell us what we were wearing he just showed us to the dressing room and the dressing went under way. I was shoved into a traditional black and blue suit with a cool hat with a feather on the top and Lindsey had almost the same outfit on but a dress instead of a suit. "Man you guys look great" Michael said "I remembered when I had to wear that... Now lets get to the parade!". We were in our chariot watching the T.V where it was showing all the other tributes who went before us. Mitch and Savanna were wearing everything, Mitch had a top hat, a monocle, a cane and a lovely suit. Rob had on a traditional electrician outfit on, and Preston had on lumber jack suit on with an axe, Then came us with the outfits with the feathers, then Jerome with the coal miner outfit. When the parade was over the interviews started. Mitch was up first he won the crowd with his humor and his charm, but they were no match with his brothers story. Rob was shy and he was just scared to be there. Preston was brave and kind to the interviewer, he asked many questions and Preston said he really didn't have anyone at home to look forward to if he won. I was a different story I had told the interviewer of my brother who was here last year for the same reason I am here today and thats why I volunteered, he also asked if I liked anyone but I just whispered in his hear and told him to tell no one I said "Lindsey Fang" and he just nodded his head and said it was our secret. Jerome came out with a grin on his face I guessed it was because he hadn't seen so many people cheering him on, they talked about his girlfriend that was at home and about his attempt to run after being chosen but he tried to avoid the subject by making joke after joke. After the Interviews it was back to the rooms and on the way there I met Jerome, Mitch, Rob, Preston along the way and they told me that they were all teaming so if I wanted in it was now or never. I asked them if I could get an extra day to think about it when we were practicing and showing our skills... They paused turned away from me and took a team chat or something and finally said that they will. I was happy that they gave me a day but I needed to remain focused at the task at hand and I wouldn't let my crush on Lindsey get to me so I went to my room sat on the bed (after eating a feast of course) and I was slowly devoured by darkness.

**Yes long chapter I know... But The Games are nearing its beginning and I don't know who I should team with Mitch and the Gang or Jordan... I don't know...maybe some reviews could curve my decision. Don't worry there is plenty of time to post it. I have finals and I have been focused on that but after tomorrow I will be back on that posting grind.**


	9. Tribute Training and Scores

**Tribute Training **

I awoke from the same dream of the previous night about my brothers and the perfect life I could only dream of. I came to the dining room to yet another glorious breakfast filled with pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and biscuits. Michael told Lindsey and I of the practice and then showing off our skills to the judges to hope for sponsors in the games (If we survive that long of course). After breakfast it was to the training hall where I saw all the other tributes all ready to practice with a verity of swords, bows, axes, knifes, spears and anything else you can think of. It was a race to get what you wanted first so I knew I needed to start with what I was good at so I got a bow and a quiver with several arrows. I saw Mitch grab an iron sword, Jerome had a big axe, Rob also had a bow with arrows and Preston had a spear with throwing knifes, Mitch and Jerome started sparring together and it looked as if they were the only ones who knew what to do. I stood around shooting target after target and I had run out of arrows when I was tapped on the shoulder by Jordan with Nick behind him, Jordan asked if he wanted to spar with me so I could see his skills. I agreed and he handed me a wooden sword and we stepped onto one of the many mats. I stood unsure what to do, distracted by what the minecrafters were doing, Jordan hit me in my side, neck, legs, arms and finished with a fake stab through the heart. "What was that?!" he exclaimed "I don't... know.." I muttered "I was distracted"... After Jordan and I finished sparring he and Nick started sparring, Nick was a small kid probably only 14 but he was skinny. I walked over to where Mitch, Jerome, Preston and Rob were doing a four person sparring with each other. I walked onto the mat and stepped into the middle of them and said "this fight right now will decide weather or not I will team with you in the games." I stepped out of the way and watched them go at it, Jerome dodging and swinging his heavy axe, Mitch expertly maneuvering his sword left and right, Preston using a broken spear as a shield while he threw knifes (blunt, fake ones of course) and Rob had his bow on the ground and he was fighting with a broken part of Preston's spear and a knife he had grabbed. I knew that I needed to team with them, it was the only way i could win but, if I crossed paths with Lindsey, Jordan or Nick I knew I couldn't kill them. After their sparring match Jerome asked me "So how about now?" "are you ready to team with us?". I just said "sure but no betraying at least until deathmatch." Jerome cheered, Mitch gave me a high five, Rob and Preston just seemed kinda happy but not really enthusiastic.

After the training we were told to wait inside the hallway while the districts went to preform one by one. Mitch was up first, he went to grab the iron sword and a couple throwing knifes. He started with the first dummy showing off his throwing skills with the knifes. He hit the first dummy in the heart with three knifes and finished with a throw to the head which surprisingly knocked the dummy's head off with the final knife then rushed the remaining dummies and swiftly stabbed, shanked, spun and sliced the dummies into many wooden pieces. One or two people clapped for him and others just talked among themselves. I kinda zoned out in the chair waiting for my turn when Rob got up next to me and started walking towards the door, he said "wish me luck!" as he stepped into the room. I looked at the T.V and saw he immediately picked up a bow and multiple arrows, He stood and turned towards the potential sponsors and just grinned. He turned towards the dummies and quickly shot five arrows into the dummies stomach and ended with a scalper, then he turned to the dummies and threw his knife at the dummy (kinda slow which surprised me because I knew he had more strength in him) then Rob pulled out his bow and shot the knife in mid air and it shot faster into the dummy through the wood and out the out the other side into the wall behind the dummy. Everyone was surprised at that feat, even the sponsors were on the edge of their seat staring in awe. Rob just bowed and left. Preston was after Susan, Rob's districts female. Preston kinda was hesitating on what to grab but ended up grabbing a spear and a sword. He did the basics and threw the spear and tried to imitate Mitch's action, he did well but not what Mitch did. I was next after Jessica I wasn't sure what to grab but I instinctively grabbed a bow and a sword. I shot some arrows stabbed a few dummies just the usual stuff you would do with a bow and sword, but the judges seemed to like it. It may have been the fact that I wasn't trying my hardest or the fact that I could wield both well. I didn't care I was ready for bed. After I finished I was hurried back to my room unable to see what Lindsey, Jordan or Jerome did... I was sure Lindsey was gonna grab a knife or two and some hand to hand combat, Jordan would go for the sword and Jerome was going for an axe. I was sitting on the couch watching the T.V waiting for the score which really didn't matter because one year I saw a hunger games where a guy gave himself a a low score to throw people off and think he was bad but he ended up winning it all. As the capitol announcer came on the screen Mitch was up first... He scored a 10, Rob scored 11, Preston scored 9, I scored 10, Jordan scored a 8 and Jerome scored an 8. I was ready for bed then the hunger games after the next day.


	10. The Day Before

**Thanks for all the support on this story I really appreciate the feedback I'm getting and I hope more is on the way. I'm also sorry about how little I posted during the holidays.. I was caught up in family **

**The Day Before**

I awoke to what I thought was birds singing but as I sat up I saw that it was still night time, no thanks to the blinding bright lights of the Capitol. I got up and walked out of my room to see Michael asleep in his room as well as Lindsey in her's. I snuck out of the apartment and a guard spotted me and said "where might you be going at this time of the night!" I casually replied with "I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk" The guard said nothing and just let me pass. I quickly found the elevator and clicked the button for the roof. As the doors opened I quickly discovered that a jacket would have been a good idea. I walked over to the edge and closed my eyes, I stood listing to the hustle and bustle of everyday life about 15 stories below. I stood there for quite a long while, thinking about Mitch and the others and about Jordan and especially Lindsey. I didn't know how much time had passed but I was about to step down when I heard the elevator open and heard a familiar voice scream "GUNNER DON'T JUMP!" I turned to see Rob rushing me but as I stepped down he lightened his sprint. "I'm not going to jump, I was just clearing my head". Rob just shrugged and said "Well I didn't know that!" I asked him why he was up here and he said he couldn't sleep. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked "I don't know" I said "I don't know if I can kill an innocent kid." Rob seemed stirred by this, he said "remember your brother Gun he needs you, you are the last chance that he has at that cure" I lit up like a firecracker at the mention of my brother and said "you are completely right Rob I need to be strong for my brother" about that time the elevator opened to see Mitch, Jerome and Preston looking for us. Preston jumped out and yelled "There you little cactuses are!" "Preston its cacti!" Jerome corrected him for what seemed like the hundredth time. Mitch walked over to me and Rob and I knew that he meant business. Mitch said "we need a plan" as he pointed to the others "we were looking for you because we are all scared but nobody wants to admit so we need a game plan." Rob and I thought for a moment about what we should do, after a minute or two he said "Should we run for spawn? or should we just run and look for stuff around the arena?" "I had pondered this idea ever since I had became old enough for volunteering" I said "well? Lets hear it!" Mitch said "Ok here it is first we..." I whispered the seemingly flawless plan to Mitch and a huge grin spread across his face as I told him the foolproof plan. "THAT IS BRILLIANT" Mitch screamed as he went to tell the others. "Who will be the runner" I thought "Hopefully me.. I don't want to fight at spawn. We went over the plan step by step so we knew it by heart I was the runner and Rob, Preston, Mitch and Jerome were the protecters/fighters. After we went over the plan about five times each we all went back to our rooms to prepare for the Games tomorrow. I slept most the day but was up long enough to eat from time to time, the rules for the Games were simple. STAY ALIVE. I was ready for the games I know I need to be rested and need to stay strong. I slept some more and finally woke up for dinner and the announcer that I had talked with for the interviews earlier in the week. He said that all the in the districts are set up for everyone to watch. I stayed up and watched a little more T.V and then I was off to bed with the Hunger Games closing in fast.


End file.
